Is It Any Goode?
by EpsilonHeta13
Summary: The Seven go to Goode High School, but with a twist. Read to find out more. Occasional BoO spoilers and rated T to be safe. K bye have a nice day!


**So I know that I kind of always start stories and never really finish them, but I wanted to write a different breed of fanfiction. Let's see how it goes.**

-Hazel-

Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. BEEP- BEEP-BE-

"Ugghh. School needs to not start this early," Hazel murmured as she got up from her warm bed, shocked by the brisk air of 5 am.

Hazel got into the shower, the warm water slowly waking her up as she hummed pieces of songs that she had heard but hadn't quite memorized yet. When she got out, the air shocked her again as she wrapped her towel around her and went to her bedroom to change. Now for every girls' nightmare. What to wear to school?

-Frank-

"My ex man brought his new girl friend she's like oh my go-"

Frank was tired of that song. It woke him up every morning, and quite frankly, he was tired of it. Hazel had once told him that he just needed to shake the feeling off. A smile quickly warmed his face, his girlfriend Hazel was amazing. Her hair, her smile, her eyes, her strength, her heart; everything about her was amazing.

Frank combed through his short hair for a second while choosing a pair of khaki shorts and a cerulean blue t-shirt to wear to school. He glanced in the mirror one last time, then threw on some old Canadian military combat boots, tossed his backpack over his shoulder, and ran out the door, nearly missing the bus for the second time this week.

-Piper-

"In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say the words-"

Piper nearly hit the snooze button, but missed. So she had to get up. She looked around her small New York apartment, quite a difference from her father's mansion in California. But she liked the close quarters and privacy, it made her feel secure.

So she pulled her hair into a side braid, tied an elastic around it, and pulled on a blue and purple ombrė t-shirt and her favorite ripped jeans. She slipped on some moccasin flats and hurried out the door.

-Annabeth-

"Little do you know I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece, little do you kno-"

Alex and Sierra. Annabeth's favorite band. She turned off the radio, listening to the hustle and bustle of the outside. She almost missed her old home in San Francisco, but her family was too much for her to handle. So she went to Goode High School for Exceptional Children. Little did the outside know, it was for those with battle abilities, and helped students to strengthen their abilities.

Annabeth slipped on some grey skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with a grey flower on it and white converse before pulling her hair up into a ponytail and running down six flights of stairs to try and catch the city bus.

-Leo-

"Beep Beezep Beepbeepbeep bleep beeeeeep beep beep bee-"

Leo hit his new alarm clock that he had made to create mechanical sounds to wake him up. So far it had worked. But it would probably stop working randomly in the next few days, as his inventions were recently starting to do.

Leo looked in the mirror and smirked at his amazing reflection. He tousled his fantastic curls and tossed on a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of his apartment to the city bus stop.

-Jason-

"They all the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind. Nothing in this world co-"

Jason turned off his alarm and tried to go back to sleep when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Jason asked groggily.

The caller just chuckled, "Jason, are you trying to be late again? School starts in half an hour," he recognized the caller as his girlfriend, Piper.

"Oh, right. The bus comes in fifteen minutes though. I've got time."

"You were asleep. You would've missed school if I hadn't called you."

"Who says that's a bad thing?"

"Chiron does. Now get your butt off of the phone and at school!"

She then proceeded to hang up on him. Jason groaned and rolled off of his bed, opened his blinds, realizing why they were named blinds. He pulled an olive shirt over his head and threw on some jeans, ran his hands through his hair swiftly, and then pulled his backpack over one shoulder, slipped on his blue converse, and ran out the door, narrowly making the bus.

-Percy-

"We walk, we walk, we just keep walking, we move, we move, we just keep moving on-"

Ughhhhh. Percy decided to go back to sleep.

"Perseus Jackson, get out of bed this minute!" His mom yelled from across the apartment.

"Okay. Fine, I'm getting up."

Percy pulled on some faded jeans and an orange shirt, slipped on his checkered vans, and threw his backpack on, kissed his mom on the cheek, and rushed into the busy Manhattan area, to meet his stepdad Paul to drive him to school.

**Guys this chapter is two Microsoft word pages, just over 800 words, and it feels super short. If you have read any of my other stories, chapter usually range anywhere from 300-500 words. I'm super excited about this story, and will be working on the next one soon. If you guys can guess the name and artist of these songs (please don't google, that takes the fun out of it) then you will get a shoutout and cookies! Goodnight you guys, I'm glad to be back. **

**-E.H.**


End file.
